


Golden But Not In The Good Way

by Diranda



Series: Golden But Not In The Good Way [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diranda/pseuds/Diranda
Summary: When Bill finds himself summoned by a new human, he plans to seduce him into creating the portal he needs to escape the Nightmare Realm.This is the very beginning of this story, so bear with me as I continue to update it.





	

It began as a dream.

He was in a quiet grotto deep in the forest. Surrounded by aspen trees.

The first sensations were soft touches, whispery gentle breezes, gentle touches of the sweetest forest spirits.

Ford Pines slept and that was his first mistake.

 

Deep suffocating darkness, the kind that held one down, suppressed all hopes, all dreams all _thought_. It held him in stasis, restrained but aware, unable to move but watching all.

And then the sweetest voice came from the infinite dark... soft, warm, thick and masculine... it called him from his prison, drew him up, and out, into the new, modern world.

When his amber eyes fixed upon the visage of his saviour, he saw deep soft brown eyes, a lonely, fractured soul, a soft, gentle young man who'd hidden everything under a thick shell of scientific indifference.

 

And it was then, that the exiled dream demon fell in _love_.

 

Of course this young, scientific mind was _ripe_ for the taking. He was idealistic, fresh from his educational facility and looking for the breakthrough that would make him _famous_. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby, this Stanford Pines. He was innocent and infinitely seducible, and Bill was just _his type._  


The dream demon laughed to himself as he watched his prey.

It certainly helped that Stanford Pines was young and attractive himself. Already Bill's mind was filling with all the _nasty_ scenarios he could contrive for the scientist. Handsome, _innocent_ and _open_ to experimentation... he was nearly the _perfect_ companion for himself. The only trick _now_ was to convince Stanford to join him.

 


End file.
